


The Mysterious One

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Art, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Christmas Smut, Dean in Panties, Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Human Castiel, Hung Dean Winchester, Lingerie, M/M, Mystery, Oral Sex, SPN Fanart and Fics, Supernatural Secret Santa, Top Dean, Wing Kink, christmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Alone for the holiday Castiel heads home to his small apartment and finds a mysterious stranger waiting for him inside his bedroom.





	The Mysterious One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samikitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for [samikitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/works)
> 
> I hope you like it, samikitten!!! and I hope you all enjoy it as well.

     Castiel stepped off the warm bus and into the icy snow storm. He made his way carefully through the inches of snow while walking down to the end of the street. Heading toward the tall old apartment building. The storm raged on wildly and the snow soaked through his cheap cream colored boots. His coat was thin and the zipper was broken so Cas had to improvise with holding the little coat together with sewn in buttons and safety pins.

Blinded by the falling snow Cas could feel the cold in his bones and he shivered as he hustled his way into the rundown building to escape the harsh weather.

His small apartment was on the top floor and by the time Castiel made it up to the tenth level he was winded and gasping for air. Cursing the ache in his legs and upper-body Castiel fumbled for the keys in his coat pocket. The ice cold metal stinging his non-gloved hands.

Walking into his place and locking the door Castiel began to peel his snow covered clothing off layer by layer. Sighing heavily in relief and allowing his wet clothes to hit the floor. It was cold in the apartment but Castiel didn’t care. It was dry. Dry and cold was better than being wet and cold. But he moved quickly to adjust the heat coming from the radiator. Allowing the warm fumy air to fill the living room space and work its way to warm up the entire apartment.

Walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower Castiel waited a moment for the water to get hot. Not just any type of hot but hot-hot…raging hot…hotter than hell itself. He needed it desperately and Castiel hopped in as soon as he saw steam. The heat engulfed him. Pleasurably burning his skin and scorching it red. Castiel ached in the burn and yearned in the heat of it. Turning around to let the burning water hit his tight sensitive back muscles.  Castiel let out a sharp moan that turned him loose inside. The heat penetrating his muscles and running down the line of his spine. Falling down low and tickling the center of his buttocks.

Castiel gasped and rubbed his trembling shoulders. There was always a sensitivity about his back. A sharp symphony of nerves dancing whenever touched. For years Cas had always wondered why but only could come up with the simple fact of it being just his erogenous zone. A big one…There was nothing more to it than that. So he thought….

 Castiel lifted his head back. The water hitting his raven hair and running threw his scalp. The sensation made his eyes roll and skin prickle with stiff goosebumps. Castiel shivered and touched his chest arching his back and curling his toes. The hot water kissing his back still and making him emit small moans from the depths of his throat. The heat was a blessing from the cold and Castiel relished in it. But still there was some strange about it.    

The feel of the heat reminded Cas of _him._ The mysterious stranger with smooth brown hair, deep green eyes and a seductive voice. A mysterious man that had been on Castiel’s mind ever since that _day:_

**_. . ._ **

_It was the first snow fall of winter when Cas decided to walk through a darkened alley as a shortcut from work. He had missed his bus and was seething with anger at himself. Not caring much for where he was going and what he was doing. Castiel mindlessly kept his head low. Not paying his attention to his surroundings. He didn’t notice the darkened figure coming from behind him._

_The Entity was shadowy, blackened… and searching for a vessel. Seeing the young man walking alone The Entity formed the shadows of a man and glided toward the human being._

_Castiel felt something strange and finally looked up. Turning around to see nothing behind him…. though when he looked back, facing forward, the shadowy figure engulfed him abruptly. Swirling around him and taking him up._

_“Don’t be afraid…I am here for your body…not your soul.” The Entity had a ghostly yet booming whisper. And it made Cas shiver all over. He was scared…yes but the fear was strangely comfortable and mesmerizing. And Castiel yearned for it to have him…somehow._

_But as the black shadow circled around him nothing else happened. The possession didn’t take and The Entity struggled around Cas. The smoke settled for a moment and stood still in its shadowy humanoid form. Castiel exhale sharply as the blacken form reach out to him with a smoky hand and touched his cheek._

_Just then as the strange shadow touched his face softly it took a form. The dark shadows dissipating and fading away. Developing into skin, body and face. By magic the rest of the shadow formed into clothes around the body of the mysterious figure whose hand never left Castiel’s stunned face._

_The Entity was now the physical shape and form of a man in his thirties with smooth sandy brown hair, green eyes and soft skin. Castiel didn’t know what to do with his shock but other than to marvel at the creature’s handsome form. And with a smirk on his full lips the demon known as Dean Winchester said,_

_“Thank you…Castiel.”_

 

**_. . ._ **

Moments passed as Castiel remembered that strange day. Caressing the side of his face The Entity had touched as the shower water fell all over him. And after a while Castiel sighed as the searing hot water turned luke warm. Pushing the thoughts away and washing quickly; he scrubbed down harshly and rinsed off. Wanting to escape the water before it turned cold. It would defeat the purpose of him getting in there in the first place. And ultimately it would piss him off if an ounce of cold water hit him.  

Stepping out of the shower Castiel reached for the towel on the hook and wrapped it around his thin waist. His mind turning away from the creepy thoughts of that old day and focusing on what was now. Cas had a crappy day at the diner he worked and honestly he just couldn’t wait to get into his room, change into his favorite bubble bee pajamas with a snack and just curl up in bed while watching whatever Christmas movie he could find on Netflix.

He already let his brothers know that he wouldn’t be able to fly home for the holiday The tickets were just too expensive and Castiel had just paid his rent. Things were indeed going to be tight and Castiel didn’t even have much for a holiday meal. Though Miss Missouri Moseley, his neighbor, let Cas know that he could come over for dinner anytime. Cas thought about it as he walked out the bathroom but decided that he much rather be by himself for the holiday.

Making his way down the hall Cas adjusted picture frames and tightened the towel around his waist after it loosened. Making notes in his head to call his brothers, Michael and Gabriel, to tell them Merry Christmas. Going to his bedroom door Cas opened it. Yawning a little. His vision blurred by sleepy tears and he wasn’t looking up when he entered his room. But when he wiped his eyes and turned on the light Castiel froze. Stunned with a pounding heart and no thought in his mind. Just numb shock sizzling through his nerves from the moist skin of his scalp to the soles of his feet.  

There _he_ was…The Entity…The Mysterious Man with smooth brown hair, soft skin and green eyes. He was laid out on Castiel’s king-sized bed wearing nothing but lingerie. All green and red Dean Winchester moved into a comfortable position. With his hands behind his head and left knee propped up. Showing off dark green thigh-high stockings with red checkered patterns and green fur on the edge.

 

The stockings fit snuggly on his thick muscled thighs along with the garter belt strapped around his lean waist. The man was beautiful…sexy and Castiel was astounded as he noticed the pair of red panties that barely hid his massive bulge. A sly smile grew on Dean’s handsome face as he studied Castiel’s shocked expression.

“Don’t be afraid, Castiel.” He spoke with a salaciously soothing voice and Cas could barely breathe as he heard the older man speak. 

“Why are you here?” Cas asked in a delicate whisper and Dean Winchester, the knight of hell, sat up slowly. Scooching up toward Castiel as he stood near the edge of the bed. The demon chuckled softly as the younger man shivered as he moved his body.

“I wanted to see you….You had me waiting Castiel.” Dean smiled. “Did you enjoy yourself in the shower?” Dean looked down and saw Castiel’s bulge underneath the towel. Cas wasn’t just only hard from his sensual shower but from the sight of Dean in lingerie. Arousal had hit Cas’ body in an instant as soon as he had walked into the room and studied the man’s beautiful body. Looking down at himself Cas blushed a viciously hot red and tightened the towel around him timidly. Pushing back his secret wish to remove it.

And as if he read his mind Dean Winchester stood up and strode over to the younger man smoothly. Coming close and hooking two fingers inside of Castiel’s towel and turning it loose. The towel hit the floor in a soft thud and the two men stood together chest to chest.   

 “How did you get in?” Castiel asked. His eyes fixated on the panties Dean wore and the size and girth that it covered.  

“Do you think I would have a problem with an old locked door?” Dean chuckled softly.

“No.” Castiel answered shivering and gasping as the demon went to touch his chest.

“Don’t be afraid, Castiel. I just wanted to wish you a happy holiday. And give you your Christmas _present_.” Dean said rubbing Cas’ shoulders and smiling. Castiel breathed nervously. He could see what Dean meant easily by the word ‘present’. The gift was right in front of him. Wrapped and cladded in flannel red and green lingerie.

“Why?” Castiel exhaled and shivered as Dean touched him.

“Because you gave me a vessel…somehow. I have been searching to understand but I haven’t found the answers. It’s beyond me. But still I wanted to thank you for it.”

“You already thanked me but then.” Castiel said. Lifting his head as Dean touched his neck softly.

“Well I knew you were alone…So I figured why not pay my favorite human a visit.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas suddenly. Softly. Pulling away only to look into Cas’ tender blue eyes.

Driven with overwhelming desire and need Castiel touched Dean’s waist and ran his fingers around the lingerie. Toying with the garter belt and pulling Dean closer. Cas’ cock brushed up against the fabric of the panties. Feeling Dean’s monstrous rock-hard stiffness. Cas’ buttocks quivered and his heart raced as he played with the stockings and trailed his hands up Dean’s thighs. Touching the straps of the panties and resting his hands on Dean’s thick tight ass. Cupping the cheeks and feeling his own cock swell harder. Castiel bit his lips and went to kiss the Mysterious Entity that had been haunting his dreams for days.   

Dean kissed Cas back again. Their tongues colliding together. Castiel’s eyes rolled back from the hot sweet warmth of Dean’s mouth. His knees buckling as Dean sucked on his tongue and bit his lower lips playfully.

“Have you been a good boy?” Dean asked and touched Castiel’s back.

Castiel nodded and inhaled sharply as Dean ran a hand down his shoulder blades. The sensitive nerves roaring as Dean began to massage his back. Kissing again him softly.

Castiel’s mind was swimming and he ignored the other questions aching to be asked. He ignored his own common sense and allowed his body with do whatever it wanted. Whatever he wanted. Cas rubbed his cock against the velvet soft fabric of the panties and Dean’s hardness. Feeling his own thighs tremble and ache. His knees giving way to one last kiss from his mysterious man.

On the floor Castiel adjusted himself comfortably and played with the linings of Dean’s lingerie. Touching the red panties and marveling at them. Sweating and wanting Cas’ mouth watered and immediately he shifted the panties to the side to see what they had been hiding.

Dean Winchester smiled as his brutally large cock sprung free. Throbbing in the air and twitching. Needing for attention. Castiel’s eyes widened at the sight of it. It was massive and wide and Castiel gulped with, need want and nervousness.

Dean laughed, “It won’t hurt you…Unless you want it to.”

Castiel looked up at the knight of hell and felt the saliva build up in his mouth again. His lips quavering and his hands rubbing up Dean’s thighs. Dean looked down at Cas and the two looked at each in an intense stare and within a split second Castiel found himself sucking onto Dean as if his life depended on it.

The large cock was so warm, thick and fat that it filled Cas’ entire mouth and throat. Gagging a little Castiel breathed calmly and sucked and licked. Humming and moaning as he did so. Kissing it all over and slurping on the tip Castiel tongued the slit and tasted the sweet pre-cum that beaded out in heavy delicious amounts. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ damp hair and rocked forward fucking his mouth slowly. Not too fast. Careful not to cum…just yet.

Castiel danced his tongue around Dean’s shaft and pulled off with a nice wet ‘pop’. Moving the panties further to the side so he could take Dean’s heavy balls and shove them deep into his mouth. Tonguing them wet and sucking them hard Cas pulled at the skin with his lips and let go. Repeating the action until he wanted to take Dean’s cock back into his mouth. Whirling and swirling his tongue and head around continuously until his was dizzy with overwhelming desire.

 Wanting to taste the rest of Dean’s body Cas licked upward and kissed Dean’s stomach and waist. Licking his abs and chest as he slowly got back up to his feet.  Kissing Dean’s neck and his lips. He couldn’t get enough of his body and Cas couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to fuck this mysterious man badly.

Dean could read Cas’ wants and he grinned tasting the wetness of pre-cum on Cas’ lips. Taking Cas into his arms pulling him closer Dean moved back to the bed and guided Cas on top of him. There the two kissed and rubbed achingly against one another.

Castiel toyed with Dean red panties and garter belt. Mindless with desire he pressed his own cock up against the fabric and pumped Dean. Wrapping Dean’s legs around his Castiel grinded his hardness in circles. Grabbing for Dean’s ass and rocking in a steady motion. Sweat building up between them Castiel rolled his eyes back in how good it all felt. Hell he was lost in it.

After a while of humping, kissing and moaning Dean took Castiel up into his arms and Twisted Castiel around onto his stomach. Crawling over him Dean kissed Cas’ back and felt him flinch hard.  
“You love it when I kiss you here?” Dean asked before running his tongue down Cas’ back. Knowing the strange reasons why Castiel’s back...his shoulder blades to be exact… were so sensitive. The mysterious reason why he was able to come forth in a physical form on that odd day in the alleyway. Dean Winchester had lied to Cas. He knew it ever since….

“Ooooh…. yes. It feels so good.” Cas let out as the demon bit at the skin of his shoulder and kissed. Dean smirked and worked downward to Cas’ trembling ass.

Opening the younger man’s entrance suddenly Dean began to eat him out. Tongue fucking him rapidly until Cas was a moaning mess. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of him. Going and going until Castiel was reaching back and begging to be fucked.

Reading the younger man’s desires again Dean moved quickly. Hiking up Castiel’s firm ass and positioning himself behind comfortably.

“Want me to fuck you with this fat cock?” Dean chuckled seductively and slapped Cas’ ass. Making it jiggle.

“Aw! Uh huh…please. Fuck me so hard with that thick cock.” Castiel whined from the slap and wiggled. Pushing back and rubbing his center up against Dean’s hardness. It was so full and wide that Castiel almost got off from rubbing up against it.

Dean backed away in time enough to keep that from happening.

“Patience.” He whispered just as he undid his garter belt and pushed down his panties. Castiel started to moan in anticipation and Dean smiled as he reached over for the large bottle of lube that was the end table. Squirting it heavily on to his massive cock Dean rubbed it in until he was extra slick. Then he went to apply the lube to Castiel’s entrance.

“Aww! Aw!” Castiel let out as Dean fingered him wildly. Forcing two to three fingers in at time. Scissoring Cas’ hole wide open. Finger fucking him until Castiel begging and blubbering.

“Oh Dean give it to me.” Castiel was covered in sweat and he could barely take it anymore. The wait was just about to drive him nuts. That’s when Dean smirked and took Castiel by his hips than rammed his fat cock inside him. Stretching Cas wide open and beginning to fuck him fast and viciously hard.

“Awww!! AWWW! SHIT! FUCK-K!” Castiel’s screamed, shouted and shook. Gripping the sheets and sweating heavily with his heart racing as Dean took him. The bed shaking and the headboard smacking against the wall. Castiel squealing loud. Dean groaning deep and focusing as he pummeled Cas…trying to hold out. Trying not to cum yet. Though they were both rock hard and so close. So to the edge of it that they almost nearly there.

And Dean had known it since that day what Castiel was. It was certain. But still he wanted to see it for himself…. Dean wanted to see if it was really true. That the beautiful young man he once tried take possession of in the alleyway was indeed an Angel.

         The rough fucking continued until Dean and Castiel suddenly started to scream together. Castiel wailed and moaned with Dean growled deep noises. Castiel saw nothing but stars. Feeling the warmth of Dean flooding his hole. The nerves in his body roaring. And there was also a strange intensity in his back. A stretch…. a flutter. A softness. Though Castiel was too preoccupied with the stars and galaxies swirling around his mind that he didn’t notice.    But Dean noticed and looked at Castiel with awe. Castiel’s wings had sprung forth during their climax and they large beautiful and black. Their ebony shade deep with a tint of purple and blues.

         Touching the wings carefully Dean watched as Cas’ body ripple in shivers at the touch. Dean continued. Running his strong fingers against the dark feathery softness and marveling at them. And also secretly pleased with himself to have had made love to an angel.  

         Castiel, still lost in the stars of his own heaven, moaned tenderly from the caresses. Soft sweet tears coming out of his eyes from the intense sensations. Dean smiled and kiss up the line of Castiel’s spine. Then whispered,

“Merry Christmas, angel.”

Than he vanished into thin air. Leaving the young Seraph on the bed in bliss.


End file.
